Sraosha
Sraosha is a demon in the series. History Sraosha is known as the "ear" of Ahura Mazda (Ohrmazd), and one of the oldest and most ethical of the Yazatas (Beings Worthy of Worship), being the greatest one of them in Zoroastrianism. As Ohrmazd's "ear," he was the means of the worshipers being able to communicate with Ohrmazd. Because of this, Sraosha is the most important of the Yazatas, typifing the highest virtue of humanity, obedience to and submission to Divine Law. During night and day, Sraosha guards all of the creatures of Ohrmazd from evil demons, being the guardian of humanity as one of his duties/titles. Rashnu and Mithra are Avestas that are closely associated with Sraosha through judging the souls of the dead. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Herald Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Herald Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Persona 5: Star Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Herald Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Divine Race *Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Sraosha can teach Nanashi the Holy Wrath, Diarahan, Judgment Light and Concentrate skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Light, healing and Almighty skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 4'' Sraosha appears as the ultimate Persona of the Justice Arcana. He is available to be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 74 or above and has completed the Justice Arcana Social Link. ''The Animation'' Sraosha represents the bond between Yu and his cousin, Nanako Dojima. He was first summoned during the battle against Kunino-sagiri, where he used Mahamaon in order to finish off all of the remaining enemies. Later on, in the True Ending special, Sraosha appeared to defend against Margaret's Helel when Yu had given up fighting, along with a message from Nanako to support Yu. He is one of the two ultimate Personas that Yu summoned that was not created through fusion, the other being Isis. ''Persona 5'' Sraosha is the ninth Persona of the Star Arcana and can only be obtained through an advanced fusion using Mithra, Mithras, Melchizedek, Lilith and Gabriel. Sraosha is unlocked for advanced fusion once the protagonist reaches rank 5 in the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. Sraosha is one of four Personas to learn Angelic Grace and Debilitate. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Sraosha produces the Archangel Bra female armor, which has 200 DEF, 18 EVA and adds the Reduce Elec damage high effect to the wearer. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Sraosha appears as soldiers in the Heavenly Host. In Amane's 8th Day, a Sraosha appears after they convince the first two people to repent for their actions and observes them as they speak, telling that what they say is genuine. Sraosha tells them that the angels will not pass judgement upon them and to repent by being judged by man's laws for their previous crimes. After they leave, Sraosha tells the protagonist that they performed magnificently and that they witnessed a great stride towards a world of the lord's order before leaving. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Sraosha appears as one of the downloadable demons in the game. He can only be fused using Mithra and Lailah. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill1= Holy Wrath\Innate Chakra Walk\Innate Diarahan\68 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Gallery Category:Zoroastrian Mythology Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas